


in the quiet spaces between the stars

by fortunati



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Discovery of Pregnancy, F/M, Jedi Are Super Autistic, Kanan Is Dad Inside, Sensory Overload, Sleepy Cuddles, Unplanned Pregnancy, so there, they're mARRIED and have lIKE THREE CHILDREN, they're married, zeb is sort of weird nephew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 15:49:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19771441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortunati/pseuds/fortunati
Summary: "If you keep thinking so hard, you're going to make that crease permanent," Hera said softly, a subtle edge of teasing in her voice that said she'd drop it if he needed her to.





	in the quiet spaces between the stars

**Author's Note:**

> i finally wrote kanan-discovers-hera's-pregnant-fic

Ezra and Sabine were where they belonged, in bed, asleep, and safe. Zeb, too, was sprawled in his bunk, snoring loudly, but he wasn't a kid like Ezra and Sabine. It was different. They were both so amazing and talented but they shouldn't have to be so good at defending themselves- it shouldn't have to be something they  _ have _ to know.

"If you keep thinking so hard, you're going to make that crease permanent," Hera said softly, a subtle edge of teasing in her voice that said she'd drop it if he needed her to. 

Kanan eased into her arms gratefully, resting his nose on her shoulder. He was so tired. Everything was so loud. One would expect the amount of imput to drop when one lost their eyes, but not when you're Jedi, oh Force forbid. 

"Come on," she said, pulling the hair tie easily from his ponytail, and scratching softly at the back of his head. Kanan exhaled a quiet noise he would be embarrassed about - five years ago. Hera had heard him make plenty of noises, and he wouldn't complain about her hearing any of them. 

Hera backed them up into her cabin, kept shuffling under she sat down on the bunk and pulled him under with her. He let the mask drop to the floor with a quirt clatter as he followed her down.

"Who's-"

"Rex and the boys are keeping watch, love," she said in response to the question he didn't get a chance to ask. "I figured we could use some quiet time."

_ "Please,"  _ Kanan said, muffled from where he curled into the curve of her neck. She petted at his back of his head as he let his body relax into the dip of the mattress and the hard softness of her body. They hadn't had much time to just -  _ be _ . Sure, they'd share a shower or two, and  _ maybe  _ took a little longer than they should have, but everyone was so busy now. It was that or nothing.

They'd been doing the  _ nothing  _ routine for far longer than either of them liked, or cared to do again. 

But snuggles? Curling up in a bed together and just -  _ sleeping _ ? That was something you couldn't do  _ quickly _ . It just had to happen.

"Love? Kanan?" 

The scratching became more insistent as Hera dragged his attention back to his. Force, but he missed her eyes. They communicated so much more than anyone realized.

"Still here," he said, craning his neck to brush his lips against the corner of her mouth, and then reaching to tilt her head so he could kiss her proper. It was lazy, easy back-and-forth they hadn't been able to achieve for  _ too long. _

Hera pulled away first, pressing the barest kiss to purple stripe marring his cheekbone. 

"You need sleep, Kanan. And you can't convince me otherwise, so the only way you're staying in  _ my  _ bed is to  _ go to sleep. _ "

Kanan laughed, just an exhale that dampened the skin of Hera's jaw. He lurched forward to kiss the bone of her jaw, muscle memory completely in control as it often was in situations like these. 

"Only if you sleep, too. I know how late you've been staying up."

Hera huffed.

"I need to make sure the kids know what they're doing. I can't let them plan something that's not going to work."

Kanan settled a hand on the curve of her shoulder, brushed a thumb against her collarbone - she was actually wearing a tank top and soft pants, the bagginess of her shirt leading him to believe it was  _ formerly  _ one of his. Rude.

"You're going to have to let them eventually," he told her gently. He of all people knew how hard it was to properly trust a kid to do what needed to be done. He couldn't believe the man Ezra has become, all in such a few short years. And he'll become even greater, that Kanan knows as fact.

Hera went quiet for so long, Kanan thought she wasn't going to respond. If he couldn't feel her thoughts and emotions chasing each other like lothcat and mice, he might have thought she was asleep.

"I know," she said quietly, and he believed her. He reached up, tucking his fingertips under the soft headwrap she wore off duty.

"They'll be great, love. They'll be spectacular."

His thumb was on her cheekbone and he felt the solitary tear that escapes her eye.

_ "I know." _

…

He didn't remember dozing off, but he remembered waking up all at once. He didn't know why. There were no immediate threats, as he cast his awareness around the  _ Ghost  _ and the campsite. Maybe it was one of the kids?

Kanan changed tactics, from checking for threats, to checking on the Force signatures he knew by heart. Rex and the boys, outside, Ryder, too. Then Zeb, Ezra, Sabine, all still sleeping. Hera, and -

Hera and.

Hera  _ and. _

This couldn't be happening.

Kanan was still curled against Hera, half on top, so it was easy to reach down and brush the backs of his knuckles against her abdomen, and -

A spark.

A tiny spark, barely there. Hera wouldn't even  _ know  _ about it yet. She wouldn't even  _ suspect  _ it. Force. He hadn't thought this was possible, and yet -

Obviously, it was her choice. But all the same, he couldn't stop a giddy smile.  _ A baby.  _ He barely allowed himself to think it. And then, the smile dropped.

What if this war never ended. What if it dragged on and on, and Hera would never leave the cause, and Kanan would never leave Hera, and the - the  _ spark.  _ He didn't want it to grow up in a war-torn galaxy, but all the same. The war wasn't going to end in nine or ten months. 

_ Shit. _

All the same, he wasn't going to let anything hurt Hera or the spark until she knew and made her own choice. He couldn't let anything happen. Kanan felt his own spark growing in his chest, a tiny spark of hope about the future, and he sort of hated himself, but hope was a tricky thing.

Neither sparks were leaving anytime soon.

Kanan could deal with that.


End file.
